


Safety in Numbers

by Ellie_Laurens



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: After season two end, Alternate Universe- Max gets adopted, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asthma, Crying, David adopts max, Max needs help, Nikki Neil and Max are like siblings, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Triggers, so does Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Laurens/pseuds/Ellie_Laurens
Summary: Max’s father comes to pick him up, but all the boy does is panic and hide. What's wrong with Max?





	Safety in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Take note of tags, Max has a slight panic attack and an asthma attack.
> 
> Also Max has asthma.

Cameron Campbell had been arrested. His final words were that it was all David's fault, that he'd get him. _He never did_.

Instead Summer went on. Max ended up growing closer to David and Gwen and participating in more activities. He began to think maybe life wasn't so shitty, that it was okay! _And then his father showed up._

“Maximus get your fucking ass over here and stop fucking hiding!” His father yelled.

Max had run as soon as he saw the sleek, black limo pull up. Tears slowly streaked down his face as he covered his ears hidden behind a bush. The ten-year-old was scared. The limo had dark windows. Dark always meant something bad. Hitting, kicking, a belt on his back. He was terrified.

And then someone was hugging him tightly, David's voice heard on the other side of the bush, talking to the boy's father. Slowly, Max looked up. He blinked through tears seeing a familiar yellow shirt, blurred, and a large mass of light brown curls. Neil! He hugged his friend quickly, burying his face into his side. Neil only held onto Max, and then Niki was on his other side. She took Max’s hand squeezing it gently.

Many ask the age gaps between them. Neil is twelve, Max ten, and Niki’s nine. The trio was practically inseparable, though. If Max were white then they'd probably be mistaken for siblings with how close they were. They were already mistaken for cousins often enough. Especially when David took them into town.

But, that wasn't the point. The point was that Neil was gently pulling Max into his lap now, turning him so his arms hooked under the younger’s knees and below his shoulder blades. Niki helped Neil to stand, steadying him with Max and put on her customary grin.

“Neil! Let's go find Gwen so we can play!” She called, being careful not to mention Max’s presence. She understood this situation better than others, well she liked to think so. Seeing Max cry wasn't normal, and he only cried harder each time his full name was yelled so he was afraid.

“Yeah, let's go!” Neil nodded beginning to trot off, Niki right on his heels.

“I don't- p-please, don't l-let him…” Max choked out between gasps. Neil only shushed him.

“We're going to Gwen. She's gonna help you calm down.” The oldest of the trio promised.

“Yup! No dumb guy to hurt you!” Niki chirped. The man may look like Max, but no kid is afraid of their dad. Right?

Max nodded taking a few deep breaths, each one labored and painful. Soon it was just wheezing. The boy vaguely registered a door opening and closing, and the warmth of Neil's body disappearing before two fingers were gently parting his lips and his slightly numb hands were led to hold his inhaler. He adjusted it and nodded a bit letting Gwen, he assumed, press the button to trigger the artificial air. He sucked in a quick puff every thirty seconds and soon enough, he calmed down and was able to breathe normally.

“There we go. You got it Max. Deep breaths dear.” Gwen told him soothingly. She took a seat next to Max and suddenly he was in her lap, clinging to the young adult. Gwen only smiled, hugging back gently.

“I don't wanna go back with him...” He mumbled.

“We won't let him take you, Max. You'll stay, don't worry.” Gwen promised.

Suddenly four more arms wrapped around Max and Gwen and there were Neil and Niki, smiling as they hugged their friend.

“Yeah! No way David's gonna let you go!” Niki called enthusiastically.

As if on cue the door opened and there was David. He grabbed a phone from the desk dialing the police. 

“Hello? Yes sergeant, it's David. No, no.. there's a man here and he's threatening to beat one of my campers if he doesn't come out.” David paused, listening for a moment. “Yes.. yes. Okay, thank you. Hurry please!” He hung up and was automatically walking over to the four. He hugged them tight, gently kissing the top of Max’s head.

“I'll protect you. Don't worry Max.” David whispered. Gwen nodded in agreement.

Slowly the ten-year-old looked up. Two adults and two best friends. A family, one that's not like his. Max gave a shaky smile and hugged David, albeit awkwardly as Gwen still had her arms around him.

“Thank you…”

Max never saw his parents again. As soon as a foster worker came to pick him up, David had filled out adoption paperwork with Gwen. Max was officially their child, Gwen and David's relationship was platonic. It worked.

They were a family.


End file.
